The Weaver
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: One spot of blood on a white sheet reminds Yami of all the pain he caused everyone over the past year...and he decides to leave. With some help, he makes it to America...and meets The Weaver...his only chance for redemption. But Yugi doesn't know, and com
1. Leaving Everything Behind

**The Weaver**

A fun fic!

With me!

But I'm a few years older...

Oh well...

You'll find out my name

And where in the US I live...

HA!!!

And a peek into my future career! (Hopefully!)

But anyways...some/most of this stuff about me I made up.

Azuril and Jess are real people!

A summary!

Summary: One spot of blood, sometimes that's all it takes. And that's all it took for Yami to pack a bag and leave Japan for America. Seto points him in the direction of the mysterious "Weaver", and when Yami meets this "Weaver", it becomes his only chance for redemption. But Yugi, Jonouchi, Mokuba, Noah, and the rest of the gang don't know, and thus they launch their crusade to bring him back...

A hell of a summary!

And my disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, and I don't think that I own the USA.

And...

There will be a lot of reading in this fic. It will be in _italics_

But it won't be in the beginning of a chapter like my little blurb...

No Da!

590490844904908509

**The Weaver**

Leaving the World Behind

_There is something exciting_

_About leaving everything behind_

_Something deep and moving_

_Leaving everything behind_

Yami pulled a clean set of sheets from the drawer and set them on the floor. He slid the pillowcases on the pillows and tucked the first of the white sheets over the mattress pad. He then scooped up the top sheet, spreading it over the bed as evenly as he could. After smoothing it out and tucking it in, he grabbed his gray comforter, intending to wash it.

But he stopped. His body froze as his eyes fixed on a spot of red...

On a drop of blood that refused to leave...

Yami dropped this comforter, memories of everything he had done flooding back in an instant. Risking everyone's souls against Bakura...nearly loosing Yugi in the Shadow Realm...risking Yugi's soul against Ishtaru's hellish games...loosing Yugi to his own madness...risking everything against Doom...A year had passed since all of this...Yugi and Yami "were" seventeen...he couldn't think about it anymore.

Yami grabbed his backpack, stuffing it full of clothes and other things like his deck, a sketchbook, what little money he had saved, and other things he thought essential. He threw on his jacket before looking at his watch. Yugi would be back from the arcade with Jonouchi soon. But Yami ignored both the time and an umbrella as he took his things and fled into the cover of the rain.

Seto was laying on the couch, clad in jeans and a hoodie, reading a fiction novel to himself. Mokuba was on the computer, with the cyber-space Noah to guide him. The doorbell rang, nearly making all three of them have a heart attack. Seto placed a bookmark in his book and answered the door.

He answered to a sopping wet Yami with a look of fear and confusion in his eyes.

"Yami?! What happened?! Come in and get yourself out of the rain!" Seto said, practically dragging Yami out of the rain.

Seto wrapped Yami in a dry towel and got him something warm. They walked into another of the grand rooms in the mansion where they could sit and talk.

"What happened?" Seto asked.

"Seto, can I ask you a huge favor?" Yami asked, keeping eye contact with the table between them.

"Sure...what is it?"

"I need to leave."

"Define."

"I need to leave Japan."

"Nani?!?!?! Have you lost your mind or something?!"

Yami looked up at Seto. The taller CEO jumped, unsure if Yami was going to burst into tears.

"All I'm doing here is causing people pain...I need to get away."

"How far away? Korea? China?"

"America."

Silence fell upon them. Seto took in everything that he had just heard, pulling a spare laptop onto the table and logging onto the internet. If Yami was serious about going to America, he would need help. After a moment of clicking and typing, Seto looked up at Yami and smiled.

"How soon do you want to leave?"

"Twenty minutes ago."

Seto laughed a little before looking Yami in the eyes.

"One of my friends, a girl a year or two older than you, is leaving for her home in America. I got you a ticket on her plane, and informed her to help you along the way. She said she wouldn't mind if you stayed with her...in fact...she said she'd need someone to help her. She leaves today."

"Arigato."

"Call me once you get to her house."

"Hai."

"Do you want me to tell anyone?"

"No."

Before Seto let Yami off at the airport (and before Yami found a seat...waiting for the plain), he handed him a paperback novel.

"Whisper Again?" Yami slipped the book into his backpack and turned back to Seto.

"Yes. I think you'll like the author. The Weaver."

"Domo Arigato Seto-kun...and Ja'ne."

"Ja'ne."

After finding where his plane was and claiming a seat, Yami pulled the novel out of his bag and scanned the back cover. It was a book about a werewolf who believed she was the last of her kind in the world, and the last warrior against the destructive force of human hatred. Before he could open it up and read it, he was called to board the plane.

Finding his seat, he sat down by the window and set his backpack on the floor. He picked up the book again, but was interrupted by someone sitting next to him.

"You're Yami...right?"

Yami jumped and looked. There was a girl, about 18, sitting next to him with a smile. She had blue eyes and braided (yet still curly) dishwater-blonde hair. She wasn't pale, but she wasn't tan either. She wore a pair of jeans with an old pair of tennis shoes that were held together by duct tape. She wore a navy-blue t-shirt that was several sizes too big for her, with the words "play with me" above an old NES controller. She wore three rings, four necklaces and a bracelet.

"Um...yes..."

"I was right then. You're coming to live with me...right?"

"Hai."

"Good. I'm Lisa Van Opens, but most people call me Vo." She extended her hand and they shook for a moment.

"Vo?"

"Hai. My last two initials are V and O, so they dub me Vo."

Lisa pulled a sketchbook out of her carry-on bag , and a pencil out of her pocket. They heard the tell-tale sounds of "before flight" and readied themselves for takeoff. Once in the air, Yami opened the book and began to read...

_.............Cilath shook her head and crawled out from under the tree that she had taken shelter under for the night. She shook herself off, standing on two legs and stretching. She flicked her wolf-tail back and forth and focused her wolf-ears on the second storm coming. She shifted into her Lupine form and trotted west, away from the storm and towards the last remaining Elven Stronghold on the continent. She needed to know if she was indeed the last......................._

_............By noon she reached the outer gates, soaking wet from the storm that had overtaken her. She shook her white fur and enacted the Bark of Asking, asking permission to enter and speak with the leader. She was answered by harps and lutes, and she entered. She trotted up a grand staircase made of gray marble until she met the Elder._

"_Hello, Cilath-ryah." He said in a calming voice._

"_Greetings Moriten-myeru. You probably already know why I am here." _

"_No, Silent Fury, the Jags of Luna have not told us. Where is your pack, child?"_

"_They have been slain by the Spider and the Serpent. We may have been able to slay one of their strongest Inanacans, but they took revenge by slaughtering my pack. I have not seen another Gaoru for months, and I wonder if I am the only one left." _

"_Let us see then, become Homid and let us look into the untainted Veil."_

_Cilath shifted into her human-like Homid form, leaving only her tail and her ears visible. She followed the Elder into a glen, a sacred glen where the power of Gaia was supreme. In this glen was a dish, standing on a pedestal made of bone and roses. In the dish was the Veil, a water-like substance that could see all. Cilath looked into the Veil, focusing on her question, and begging to not be the only one left. The Veil wavered, and before Cilath's green eyes was shown..._

"Yami, we're landing, Be ready to get going." Lisa said, shaking him gently.

Yami nodded, placing a bookmark in the book, not realizing how tired he had become. After they had landed and Lisa retrieved her bag, the two odd couple walked towards a Dodge Neon. From the driver's side came a man not much older than Lisa. He and Lisa said some things in English before hugging each other. The man walked off into the airport with his bags and gave the keys to Lisa.

"My friend BJ. He had to be somewhere today and said that he could bring my car." Lisa said as they placed their stuff in the black seat.

"Where are we?" Yami asked.

"A place called Wisconsin, to be more specific, Milwaukee. In the USA."

Yami was confused. These were words that he barely had even heard of.

"I'll help you with your English." Lisa said.

Lisa turned her CD player on, sending Evanescence to keep them both awake. Yami looked at this new place with a tired wonder. After about an hour of driving through highways, Lisa turned onto a little home-like stretch of road and then down a dead end street. She turned into a driveway with a stone retaining wall and clicked open the garage door.

"You're in Oconomowoc, a little town outside everything." Lisa said, retrieving her stuff and leading Yami upstairs into the house itself.

The first room was actually the laundry room, for there was a washer and dryer next to a large sink. They kicked off their shoes and Lisa opened the door to the small kitchen, with the "dining room" just beyond the counter. There were two bathrooms, each on opposite sides of one bedroom in the front hall. The living room was spacious, but the ceiling was about eight feet tall. There was a large bay window at the opposing end, and the right wall (the held the fireplace) was all done in stone. The opposing side of the room led to two bedrooms, one Lisa's and the other becoming Yami's.

Lisa's bedroom was on the north end. It had a few anime posters and two large closets. The bed barely took up space, and there was a dresser built into the wall. The opposing room, Yami's room, was a mirror, minus the posters.

"I know it's almost summer, and I know it seems early, but we should get some sleep. Our clocks haven't adjusted." Lisa said. Yami nodded, saying goodnight and the two closed their doors.

Yami lay awake for a moment before, and one fleeting thought hit his mind...

'I feel at home...'

4332093240430284902

First chapter...done!

Mya!


	2. Beginning Again

**The Weaver**

I'm back!

And bla bla bla!

How are you liking it so far?

Had anyone figured out who

The Weaver is?

Remember...

Never fear the

(is beamed in the head with a rock)

Fine!

I'll start this already!

Great Gaia you're impatient!

And I will note:

"The Weaver" is not a book, but a pen name.

Just to clarify anything.

So there.

And remember...

Don't fear the Weaver...

8439489303498504980495

**The Weaver**

Beginning Again

_The razors and the dying roses  
Plead I don't leave you alone  
The demi-gods and  
Hungry ghosts  
God, god knows I'm not at home_

After a week, Yami had learned enough English to carry out a slightly botched conversation. But because of this, Lisa had started only speaking English, and Yami was improving every day. Lisa lived on Lake Okauchee, and owned both a boat and a jet ski. She had promised Yami that once he could carry on a conversation, she's take him out. And today was the day.

The had gone out and bough Yami a swimsuit (more like trunks, but oh well.) Lisa wore a green t-shirt over the top of her navy blue two-piece. She opened the screen door and they started down the great hill to the lake.

The boat house was white, with a stained wood railing and two off-yellow manual-open garage doors. The pier went out thirty feet, with a little attached deck that could be removed in the winter. On the left side of the pier sat the jet-ski, covered in a maroon Yamaha cover. Lisa opened the main door before stepping in and opening the first garage door.

She uncovered the jet-ski, revealing it to be a two person, white and maroon Yamaha Wave Runner. She unlocked it electronically and then physically. She then went back into the boathouse and threw Yami a lifejacket before putting her own on. After helping him a bit, she lowered the jet-ski into the lake and pulled back enough to let Yami hop on. She showed him where to hold on (on the lifejacket) before they headed on the short trip to the mouth of the channel.

Once at the end, they took off like a bat outta hell.

**MEANWHILE**

Yugi and Jonouchi came home laughing and joking around. Ascending the stairs, they didn't notice the lack of Yami, not until they went to the bedroom...

It was complete chaos, at least on Yami's side of the room. His bed was nearly destroyed; his clothes were all in a pile. Papers were scattered all over the place, and his portable CD player lay in a sparking mess. It had all been killed. Yugi immediately called everyone he knew, all except Seto.

The group met at Yugi's house, ready to discuss the situation at hand.

Yami was missing, and it was safe to say that he was no longer in Domino.

They began hunting for him at once...

**Present day, present time**

Lisa swerved the Yamaha to a hard right, and Yami had some slight problems keeping his balance. He was thrown off the craft, taking Lisa with him. They both resurfaced, laughing and splashing water at each other before climbing back on and deciding what to do.

"We should be getting back. I have to call Katie and tell her to return Fenix, Ein, and Noir."

"Who? Who? And who?"

"My pets. Now, hold on."

Once the jet-ski was docked and pulled up a bit, Lisa called Katie. Within twenty minutes, a girl with long auburn hair and sunglasses came down the hill (also in a swimsuit) with a cat and two dogs.

The cat was orange and white with blazing green eyes and a red collar. It wormed its way out of the girl's arms and ran into the lake.

One of the dogs was a Welsh Corgi (Ein) and the other was an albino German Shepherd (Noir). They too went charging into the water.

After hugs and introductions, they spent the rest of their day partying. Yami was nearly trampled several times due to Noir's jumping, and he did get beaten a few times with a green water noodle.

But he, of course, fights back.

02384093248503498509238412-0

I know it's short! Good Gaia I am AWARE of the fact that it is short.


End file.
